Must Be The Suit
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Set pre-series: Eric, Pam and Alphonse celebrate Dracula Night.


**A/N: Just a little bit of silliness featuring more Alphonse (see my previous story 'Big Brother Steps In') and is set pre-series (or, potentially, S1/S2). Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **Must Be The Suit**_

…  
 _You've got all the moves  
But, baby, I got 'em too  
No matter your attitude, or your mood_  
 _[...]  
I just could be_  
 _The woman to reach you_  
 _And teach you_  
 _To "Never say never again"_  
-'Never Say Never Again', Lani Hall  
…

Pam standing in the moonlight with a child on her hip was both the strangest and the most beautiful thing Eric had ever seen.

For a brief moment he lost himself in a fantasy where the child she held was theirs. The small smile that thought brought died on his lips the minute the child looked at him over Pam's shoulder.

Eric snarled at the smug expression on Alphonse's face as he nestled closer into Pam's embrace. Pam, on the other hand, turned to him with a radiant smile.

Her delight in seeing him almost made him forget about his brother's presence.

Almost.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked, ignoring his brother.

"Of course," Pam replied, putting Alphonse down, "do you like my dress?" she added, doing a small pirouette in order for Eric to admire her costume.

Which he did: _very_ much.

He still wasn't entirely sure what had made her decide to dress up as Jessica Rabbit for this year's Dracula Night but, considering how revealing her costume was, he certainly wasn't complaining.

At least, not until he noticed what his brother was wearing.

"No," he said flatly, Pam looked startled – and a little hurt – as she turned back to face him. But he wasn't looking at her, he was glaring at Alphonse.

"Something wrong?" Alphonse asked innocently.

Eric narrowed his eyes, "You are _not_ wearing that to the party."

Alphonse looked down at his Roger Rabbit costume, "Well, I could go naked but I didn't think it was that kind of party."

"Not funny."

"I wasn't joking," Alphonse told him, "I don't have another costume to wear."

"Well, then I guess you can't come at all," Eric replied smoothly.

Pam frowned, "But he's my date."

Eric's eyes snapped to her face, "What?"

"He's my date for the party - we've been planning our costumes for months," Pam explained.

Eric clenched his jaw, "Is that so?"

"Yes," Pam replied, ignoring his reaction, "you're always so busy on these nights and Alphonse offered to accompany me."

Eric bared his fangs at his brother, "Oh really?"

Alphonse shrugged innocently, "I was just being polite," he insisted.

Eric's lips curled back in a silent snarl and Pam rolled her eyes, "For heaven's sake, Eric, it's _just_ a party," she snapped.

Eric retracted his fangs, but still regarded them angrily. "Fine," he spat after a moment, turning on his heel and stalking away.

Pam cocked her head to the side as she admired him in turn: James Bond had been an excellent costume choice. She always did like him a suit.

"And he calls _me_ a child," Alphonse muttered, breaking her from her thoughts.

Pam looked down at him, "You were _both_ acting like children."

Alphonse shrugged, "I can't help it, I'm only eight years old."

Pam raised an eyebrow, "Give or take a century."

He grinned, "Maybe one or two," he conceded, "Shall we?" he added, holding out his hand with a courtly bow.

"We shall," she agreed, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her inside.

Despite his best efforts, Pam could still sense some of Eric's annoyance through their bond. She had thought that it might dissipate as the night wore on but as midnight approached without any change, she decided that it was time to act.

"I thought Alphonse was your date for this evening?" Eric asked with forced mildness as Pam wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Pam shrugged a shoulder, "He was," she agreed, resting her chin on his shoulder, "but I thought you might have an opening for a Bond girl."

Eric turned his head slightly to regard her, "Is that so?"

"Unless, of course, you already have one," she began, making to move away.

Eric caught her hands, "Actually, I _was_ thinking that 007 usually leaves the party with the most beautiful woman in the room," he told her, wrapping her arms securely around his waist once more.

"Lucky man," Pam commented, resting her chin on his shoulder once more.

"Yes, I am," Eric agreed, "she even came to find _me_."

"Must be the suit," she teased.

"Either way, she's _mine_ ," he replied with a possessive edge.

"Did she ever claim to be anything else?"

Although she'd meant it to be teasing, Pam made no objections as Eric took her comment as an invitation to sweep her up into his arms and make a swift exit.

Alphonse was the only one of the guests to see them go, but he didn't mind. Even though he thoroughly enjoyed provoking his brother and did love his 'niece' very much, he would never seriously attempt to come between them.

After all, he _was_ only eight years old.


End file.
